Mine
by lowshie
Summary: based off the song "Mine" by Taylor swift...rated T just because...ClaryxJace and stuffing like that! FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE READ! R
1. prolouge

hello fellow fanfic-ers! I am making a new story! woot to the woot! I hope you enjoy this one! I will surely make long chapters and I will update as quick as I can! alrighty? now here is a little info retaining to my story:

**its based off of Taylor Swift's song Mine**

**full summary:**

**Clary has been afraid of love ever since she was ten years old. That was when her parents went through their nasty divorce, leaving her scarred for live in the relationship aspect of her life and leaving her separated from the one person she felt truly attached to; her brother, Jonathan. Seven years later, she works as a waitress to help support her and her mom, who was an artist and her pay was never consistent. She is still afraid of being in relationships. That is, until she meets Jace. He changes her life in many ways bringing her happiness, sadness, hurt, love and true joy. Follow the story of Clary and Jace as they have a life together and deal with the ups and downs of being in love.**

**OKAY NOW! here is the prologue! read, review and enjoy! **

_**disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments, those fantabulous books are under the ownership of Cassandra Clare! I am also sad to say I don't own the song Mine, by Taylor swift. (I wasn't sure if I should put that in or not so just decided to anyway.)**_

**prologue:**

**Clary's POV:**

_I sat next to my parents' door listening to the fighting while it raged on and tears glistened on my pale and freckled cheeks. I hugged my legs to my chest and put my head atop them. I tried to hold back the sob working its way up my throat._

_ At this point in my life, I knew one thing was certain; my parents were getting a divorce. People thought that since I was only ten, I didn't know what was going on between them, but, they were very wrong. I knew exactly what was happening. They just chose to believe that I didn't and acted normal around me, acted like everything was fine and dandy._

_ How could _anyone_ believe that I was at dumb? I didn't know and I surely didn't care. I only cared about my family staying together. I wanted everything to be normal; back to the way things were. But, I knew that was impossible._

_ Everything in my life was suffering in my life because of this; my grades were lower because instead of studying I would listen to my parents' fight, I was losing some of my friend because I never talked or wanted to do anything, all I did was sit in my room all by myself and listen to any silence I could have, or I would sit there in front of my parents door, day after day the same things happened._

_ This was the tenth time this week they had been fighting; I was keeping track. I spent most of my time outside their door crying silently to myself. Not even Jonathan knew because you couldn't hear anything, not even your own thought, when the yelling was going on._

_ The tears began falling faster and faster until I couldn't hold my sob in any longer. The second it was out I heard footsteps coming down the hallway in my direction. My head lifted from out of my lap to get a look, but, I already knew who it was before I heard their voice speak._

_ "Clary, Where are you? I thought I heard you-"_

_ His words stopped the second he saw me on the floor next my parents' room, with puffy, red eyes, and tears streaking my face. I could have sworn I saw a tear fall down his cheek but I hadn't been sure._

_ "Oh Clare Bear," he said, coming to sit next to me on the floor._

_ His arms spread open and invited me to cuddle into their strong and reassuring warmth. I took the invitation without any hesitation and climbed onto his lap. He was seven years older than I was and he always knew what to say to me. He was my role model and I loved him as much as a person could love someone else._

_ "Jonathan," I cried into his chest._

_ "Clary, it's okay sis, I'm here," he said as he gently stroked my hair._

_ "B-b-but it's not okay! Mommy and d-d-daddy are going to get d-divorce and I don't think I c-c-can handle it Jon. Why do they have to fight? Why does everything h-have to change? I want it to all go back to how it was, when we were one happy family! I just-I just-"_

_ Whatever I was going to say was cut off by another sob. Jon just let me cry into his chest as he continue to stoke my hair and rub my back._

_ "Clary, it will all be okay. I'm here for you and that will never ever change. I can promise you that, alright?" he said, sounding on the verge of tears himself._

_ "But what if they take me away from you? What if you move with daddy and I move with mommy? Then we won't see each other!"_

_ "That still will not change the fact that I'm here for you, forever and always."_

_ I nodded into his chest and felt tears soak into my carrot colored locks and I hugged his waist as tight as I could._

_ We stayed that way for a long time, and he finally spoke. "I need you to be strong for me, okay Clare Bear? You know that no matter how far away I may be, I will always be there for you, Clary. No matter how many miles, states, countries, or whatever, I will always be there. Just a phone call away," he said, voice slightly shaking._

_ His words triggered something between us that day. I went to him for everything after that, no matter how small the problem, I always knew I could count on him to be there for me. He was the one person in my life who was more than a brother or best friend, he was what seemed like the rock that held me to the very ground._

_I sat there, crying into his chest for what may have been hours, but neither of us knew. We sat there, silent, crying and miserable, listening to the sound of the muffled yells and curse behind their bedroom door, but, I felt better because Jonathan was there beside me. But I still felt as broken on the inside. If one of us let go, I felt as if I would crumble. I would crumble in to a million little pieces and never be able to be put back together again. I was like Humpty Dumpty; no one could put me back together again. I didn't think even Jonathan would be able to. I would be there, broken beyond repair, just because of a simple divorce. _

_ The importance of my family was too great to me. It was too great for me to be able to just shrug it off and pretend like it never happened. I would try to stay strong for Jon's sake. It would be hard, but I promised myself right then that I would try. I had to, maybe not only for Jonathan's sake, but for mine too._

**okay, so is it weird that I almost burst into tears while writing this? because I was super close to it! alrightyyyyy so tells me what you think of this! I would highly appreciate reviews giving me feedback or criticism! it helps my writing become better! so anyways, like it? love it? hate it? want it to go wayyyy below the basement into the fiery pit in the center of the earth? Hmmmm? I wanna know! so I would like to see if I could get…hmm….10 reviews? I'll update anyway (even if I don't get 10 reviews) but yup! I will try my hardest to update quickly! and if you haven't checked out my other story, please do! it's called escaping fate!**

**okay so bye now!**

**peace, love and reviews,**

**LOWSHIEEEEE E**


	2. chapter 1

**Hello fanfiction-ers! Lowshie here! I really want to apologize for not updating in like FOREVER! I had a severe case of writers block and laziness! It's a bad excuse, I know, but I'm back and have my creative juices flowing! I'll really try to update more often, promise! Anywho, if you haven't checked out my other stories please do! I also would like to take this time to thank my WONDERFUL beta SimplyLily94 (: she's **_**simply**_** AH-MAZING. Haha, get it? SimplyLily…Simply ah-mazing…haha…funny stuff! Anyways, back on track. Enjoy the chapter! (:**

* * *

_Chapter one: _

**CPOV:****7 years later**

I approached the table that was in need of being waited on, paper and pen in hand. When I reached it, my jaw dropped open. Sitting there was an angel, golden hair as a halo, golden eyes and beautiful, perfect face to go with it.

I didn't realize I was staring until I felt his eyes staring back at me. I flushed a deep red and looked down at the paper, hoping it would pass quickly. After a few seconds, I looked up from my notes and tried to smile as best as I could.

"Can I take your order?" I asked.

"An order of sweet potato fries, please," he said in a voice so mesmerizing and lyrical that I could nearly feel my heart melt at the sound of it.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

I swiftly ran to the kitchen and placed the order. Once it was in, I stood with my eyes closed and breathed for a moment. _Get a grip, Clary_, I thought to myself, _He's only a guy that's wildly attractive._

After calming down slightly, I got the nerve to take his food back to his table. I set it down, looked up, and my eyes met his golden ones. It made my legs start to wobble.

"Can I get you anything else for now?" I asked, trying to hide my nervousness.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though," he replied, winking at me.

As I walked away, my eyes were wide. Did he just _wink_ at me? Was I hallucinating or something? Was I daydreaming? I didn't know, but I know it made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

While waiting, I cleared some empty tables and waited on a few others. Within about fifteen minutes, he was finished so I went over to clear his plate and give him his check. He immediately slipped some cash into and handed it back to me and said "Keep the change."

"Okay, hope you enjoyed your meal. Come again soon."

He stood up, stretched, and smirked at me. "Oh, I surely will."

I flushed as I had earlier and walked away to put his dishes in the kitchen before walking back to wash up the table. When I reached the table, he was still standing there.

"Um, was there something else you needed?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm leaving now. Hopefully I'll see you around," he squinted to read my name tag, "Clary."

"Yeah, see you around," I said, trying to keep myself from smiling like an idiot, but miserably failing.

He waved a good bye and walked out. The smile I had on then, didn't leave my face until past the end of my shift.

…

I walked out into the brisk, summer air. It was seven o'clock, which meant Taki's was closing, which also meant that my shift was over. As I turned the corner, I bumped right into someone who was standing there and fell on my butt.

"Ow," I said, rubbing my behind.

"Sorry about that," said an all too familiar voice over the hustle and bustle of New York City…it was the guy from Taki's.

I looked up to see those beautiful eyes of his and his hand stuck out to help me up, which I gladly took. He smirked at me once I was standing up.

"Thanks," I said, "sorry for bumping into you."

"No worries, after all, I am the one who made you fall over. So, shouldn't I be apologizing?"

"Well, I believe you already did," I replied, smiling slightly.

"Touché, my short waitress friend," he said. "Anyways, where's a beautiful girl like you headed alone at night?"

"To the apartment my mom and I share, that's down the street," I laughed.

"Let me walk you," he suggested.

"I just met you, so how can I know I can trust you? This reminds me of one of those cheesy, horror movies with the creepy guy trying to kidnap a girl or something."

"Well, you can't trust me, but I'd like to walk you home regardless."

"Alright, stranger, let's go."

He smiled at me and we began walking in the direction of my apartment that I shared with my mother. It was silent between us, but it was a surprisingly comfortable silence.

"So," I said, "at the restaurant, when you said you'd see me soon, I didn't think you meant _this_ soon."

"I guess I just got lucky," he replied, glancing at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up before replying, "Well, I guess I did too then."

He flashed a smile at me then spoke again, "So, tell me about yourself, little redhead."

"You know, I do have a name that I know you know, and for practically being a stranger, you sure do ask a lot of questions."

"Well, you interest me."

My cheeks burned a deeper red as I thought about what to say. I knew it was dumb to be telling him anything, considering I hadn't even had a full on conversation with this guy, but, strangely, I felt safe with him.

"Well, I'm a senior in high school, I love art and I live with my mom. My dad lives with my older brother,Jonathan, in Virginia. We talk to each other like every day."

"Divorced parents?" he asked.

"Yeah, they have been since I was ten."

"Sorry to hear that," he said, voice sincere.

"Anyways, enough about me, what about you?" I said, wanting to change the subject.

"I just recently moved here with my parents, my sister, Isabelle, and my brother, Alec. We'll all be seniors in high school this coming year."

"Your parents will be seniors too?" I asked.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

I smiled at him, "So what high school will you go to?"

"Morgenstern High," he said, glancing at me.

"Well, I go there, too. So, maybe I'll see you there once school starts," I told him as we reached my apartment complex.

"Let's hope so," he replied, winking.

I rolled my eyes at him as we reached my door, "This is it."

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you soon Clary."

He stuck out his hand, which I took and shook gently. "Yeah, see you around."

He started to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist gently. "Wait, I didn't catch your name."

Smiling, he told me, "Jace."

"Jace," I repeated, liking the way it sounded.

His smile grew into a smirk, "See you around, Clary."

"Bye, Jace."

He waved and walked away, leaving me staring behind him. When I reached into my pants pocket to grab my key, I realized there was a napkin crumpled in my hand. On it he had scribbled his name and number.

* * *

**Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it? Drop me a review and let me know! I love to hear from you guys! (: **

**P.S:**

**When you're done with this, please go to my profile page and take a look at my other stories! I'm sure you'll like them:-D you know you want to…**

**Hi there (: Its SimplyLily… again (: Uhm well if your reading this then it means you're done reading the story.. Riiiight? (: Well if you haven't… then…. Why are you reading this? Go up there and start reading! :D lol Anyways you know what you should do next riiiiightt? NO? Well H E L L O! You should review! Duhh!(x lol You silly!(: But no really, you N E E D to review(: want to know whyyy? Cauuuuuse it will make the Miss lovely Lowshie veeryy happy(: and why would you want this wonderful person to be sad! That would be horrible . PLUUUUUS! If you don't review she might not want to write EVER AGAIN! D; and who would want that! NO ONE I hope! Soooo review okaayy?(: pleassseee….. **

**On a random note… I want some brownies(: ohh yess!(: So who wants to make me and Lowshie some? :D Comee onn… pretty please? (: lol**


End file.
